iAlbum
by starfish1234
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! SEDDIE!
1. What are you waiting for?

**ok heres another song fic to the album.**

**song: what are you waiting for**

**artist: Miranda Cosgrove**

**couple: creddie drama**

**read it**

**live it**

**love it!**

**R&R plz :)**

* * *

(Carly POV)

"Yes finished!" I sighed happily. As I finally managed to close the zipper on my last overflowing suit case.

I pulled It out of my bedroom, took it to the elevator placed it in with all my other boxes, bags and suitcases. I pressed the 'down' button and watched as the double doors closed.

I quietly walked into my now completely empty room.

The walls looked so bare without all the pictures of me, Sam and Freddie. I shut my open closet door. The wardrobe that used to be so full of clothes and shoes was now a ghostly, white empty room.

My room looked much bigger now that my bed, chairs, desk and pin board were gone.

I walked over to my window and opened it. Staring out for the last time at the view of the town I grew up in. I smiled softly and closed it. I walked towards my door. As I was in the hallway I took one last look at my room. I lone tear slid down my cheek as I closed the door and walked away.

I double checked all the bathrooms and rest of the rooms in the house, checking for anything I may have forgotten.

I was on my way to the down stairs when I spotted the stairs that led to the attic.

Curiously I walked on up. I turned the corner and came face to face with a red glass door that had a logo on it reading 'icarly'. I smiled as I opened the door and went inside.

I turned the lights on and gasped at what I saw.

It was our old 'icarly' studio. I saw our old car prop, Freddie's old now empty tech trolley, dusty chairs stood against the wall from our last 'icarly 'act. I went over moving a few dusty boxes out the way and sat down on them. I picked up Sam's old remote, blowing the dust off it I pressed the 'random dancing' button and suddenly the disco lights and music came on. I smiled remembering the many times me Sam and Freddie danced to that tune.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a 19yr old Freddie Benson. His brown hair was still nicely groomed, he was wearing a white muscle shirt which clearly showed his well toned chest and abs, a red unbuttoned shirt were I could clearly see his arm muscles and blue jeans. He looked so much older and hotter since the last 'icarly' episode.

He went over to his old tech trolley and pulled out some tech plug thing.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh hey", "what are doing up here?" he asked in that much deeper cherry voice.

"Just reliving the moments" I smiled, then I pressed the 'random dancing' button and once again the music and lights came on.

Freddie laughed when the lights came on. When they ended he put his hands in his pocket and looked down at the floor.

"So this is really happening huh?' he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I guess" I sighed.

I have just bought a new apartment near my new school and I was moving in today. Freddie had been accepted into a new tech school 30miles away from where I would be going.

He looked up and our eyes locked in with each others for a millisecond. We both wanted the dame thing but we were both to nervous and scared to act on it.

_Standing here in our final hour_  
_cant believe this is the end_  
_now I wish that I had the power_  
_to start this all over again_  
_cause I know that I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_  
_and id hate to leave it this way_

It was really happening. We were both moving on and away from each other.

I never wanted to admit it but I knew I was going to miss Freddie more then just a friend. I've begun to grow feelings for him ever since the last episode of 'icarly'.

so just make a move you've got nothing to lose, no

I'd wish that he would just make a move and kiss me before I go. I know that he still loves me. But he also thinks that I only like him as a friend. I don't blame him; I have turned him down every chance he tried to show affection for me.

_here i am, take a chance_  
_what are you waiting for?_  
_im telling you as a friend we could be so much more_  
_i never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way_  
_so make my day!_  
_what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for_

But I wish that he would just man up and do something about this 'crush' before I go. He got nothing to loose. But I think what's really holding him back is that even if he makes a move it won't change anything. I'll still move away and he'll still go to the new school.

_without you its gonna be lonely_  
_so lets make the most of tonight_  
_did i ever say you were the only... one who could make it alright_  
_now i don't know when i'm gonna see you again_  
_cant you take my mind off the pain?_

so just make a move you've got nothing to lose, no

I'm really gonna miss him when I go.

I know that Sam and I have been through everything together. But Freddie was there for me whenever Sam wasn't.

He was there when my dad moved away; he was there with me though the tough break-ups I suffered. And he was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on or just someone around for a chat or company.

_here i am, take a chance_  
_what are you waiting for?_  
_im telling you as a friend, we could be so much more_  
_i never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way_  
_so make my day!_

Why can't he just come up and kiss me.

_dont make me feel stupid don't say i was wrong_  
_building this up in my mind for so long_  
_now our times running out so you got to be strong_  
_if you wanna make this right break the ice_  
_dont think twice, take me away!_  
_what are you waiting for?_

i never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way  
so make my day!

I checked my watch it read 1:30pm, I leave in 10 minutes.

"I gotta go" I said quietly.

I got off the chair and made my way to the door.

I was about to leave the room when something grabbed my wrist.

_here i am, take a chance_  
_what are you waiting for?_  
_im telling you as a friend, we could be so much more._  
_i never thought anyone ever could make me feel this way_  
_so make my day!_  
_what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for?_

I looked back to see Freddie holding my hand and looking deeply into my eyes. He pulled me gently towards him.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear then slid his hand down to my neck rubbing softly he lent in and kissed my lips.

My eyes fluttered down, but I deepened the kiss by snaking my arm round his neck, he let go of my hand and slid his arm round my waist pulling me closer.

We broke away both needing oxygen. He looked into my eyes.

"Is this what you were waiting for" he whispered smirking.

I responded by smiling and pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

**There done!**

**i wrote this just after i finished my yr9 exam!**

**hope you guys enjoyed it! :) **

**plz R&R**

**p.s the next chappie will ne 'kissin u' my new fav song!**

**peace out**

**luv starfish1234**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Brand new you

"Ok that's it!" I yelled as I stormed into the icarly studio for rehearsal.

"Whats it?" Sam asked.

"I just saw Griffin making out with Miranda in the smoothie bar" I yelled angrily, storming pass her.

"WOAH!" "You mean make out Miranda?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yes" I sighed, collapsing on a beanbag.

"That's it I'm gonna kill him!" she said and she turned to storm out the room.

"NO!"

I lept off the bean bag and ran in front of her, blocking the exit.

"Whats wrong Carl's? The guy cheated on you" she pointed out. "Don't you want revenge?"

"I do, but I want to get revenge without using violence.", "just something that will make him hurt on the inside"

Just then Freddie walked in the room.

"Hey guys whats up?"

Suddenly I got an idea.

"Freddie I need your help with something" I smiled evilly.

The next day.

(Griffins house)

Griffin was coming back from the shower, wrapping a towel round his toned torso.

He walked over to his closet when his computer beeped, indicating an email.

He walked over and looked at it; it was from Amanda. Griffin smirked and opened it, expecting to see a written document but instead opened up a video.

(The video)

It was dark black a single spotlight revealed the shadow of someone standing behind a mike.

A loud simple drumming noise began a rhythm and the shadow began to move its hips to the beat. Lights came swarming round the shadow.

The mystery person turned round and revealed them self.

"CARLY?"

Disrespect  
That's all that you do to me  
So messed up  
The way that you treat me  
Brace yourself  
There's something I want you to know (you should know)

Griffin nearly fell off his chair in shock.

It was Carly singing. She had her hair down in loose brown curls. She was wearing a short blue denim skirt, a black 'V' neck shaped top, a long sliver butterfly necklace, tight knee high leather boots, silver bangles and shimmery makeup.

There was only one word to describe her: _hot!_

You play some bull  
Is one way of saying it  
You've made your bet  
And now you can lay in it  
'Cause one day soon  
I'll have a brand new you (you you)

She was singing in complete tune, smiling the whole way; making Griffin feel like dirt.

Griffin smirked. 'How pathetic' he thought. He tried closing the email but the computer wouldn't let him. His brows frowned as he watched the video.

he's gunna walk like you  
Exact same anatomy  
Talk like you  
Except he knows how to be  
Sweet and kind  
Shouldn't be so hard to find  
Does it make you mad?

Does it make Griffin mad?

Hell yeah!

'Yeah sure good luck finding the perfect guy there Carly' he thought, smirking to himself.

When your thinking back  
To the starting line  
Back when I was yours  
And you were mine  
You took me for granted  
So I found a brand new you (brand new you)

(icarly studio)

Carly was dancing and singing into the mike, while Freddie moved the camera making sure to get her good bits.

Sam was watching with an amused look on her face.

"Now this must be torture for a man" she said.

And when you see me  
Around this time  
I hope you see that  
I'm doing fine  
And it's been better  
Since I found a brand new you  
(Since I found a brand new you)

I smiled as I sang the song. I knew that every single word I was singing was getting to him.

(Griffins house)

I know that you  
Hate that I'm over it  
I don't even  
Miss you a little bit  
I'm so glad  
I found a brand new you  
(New you)

Griffin watched the video in stress. He tried muting it but it just go louder instead.

Because Freddie hacked it so every time you touch the volume it goes higher, you can't close the email or shut the computer off.

He's gunna walk like you  
Exact same anatomy  
Talk like you  
Except he's so good to me  
You were blind  
Thinking you were one of a kind  
Does it make you mad?

Griffin rubbed his temples in stress.

He flung off the computer chair throwing papers everywhere.

He grabbed pillows to try and block out the sound but it didn't work.

When your thinking back  
To the starting line  
Back when I was yours  
And you were mine  
You took me for granted  
So I found a brand new you (brand new you)

She couldn't have moved on that fast. Usually when Griffin dates a girl and breaks up with them they go into depression.

Found a brand new you  
Oh oh yeah  
Found a brand new you

I know that you  
Hate that I'm over it  
I don't even  
Miss you a little bit  
I'm so glad  
I found a brand new you  
(New you)

Does it make you mad?

Griffin was yelling at the computer trying to get her voice out of his head.

(icarly studio)

When your thinking back  
To the starting line  
Back when I was yours  
And you were mine  
You took me for granted  
So I found a brand new you (brand new you)

I finished the song on a strong note. Looking straight into the camera smirking.

"switch to 'B cam:' Freddie" I asked.

Freddie gave me a confused look and switched to the 'B cam'; he placed his hand camera back on the computer trolley and went over to stand next to me.

"So Griffin here's the 'Brand New You'". I said looking at the camera, pointing to Freddie who still looked confused.

And to make things more dramatic I spun Freddie round and kissed him full on the lips, my hands snaking round to the back of his neck.

Freddie hesitated first then responded back by placing both hands on my waist and deeply kissing me back. '_WOW when did Freddie learn to be such a good kisser?' _ I thought to myself.

Still kissing me Freddie signaled to Sam; who was just standing there gob smacked on what was going on. She turned the video off and Freddie and I broke apart gasping for air.

But we were both smiling.

(Griffins house)

Griffin threw the pillows to the floor in frustration.

He glanced at the computer as the song ended.

He froze when he saw Carly spin Freddie and kiss him.

He ran over to the computer and ripped the plug out its socket.

He now hated Carly more then ever.

Griffin walked solemnly over to the wall and slid down. He hung his head in defeat and ran his hands through his wet brown hair.

(icarly studio)

"What was that?' Freddie asked breathlessly.

I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Because you're always there for me and I know that you will never hurt me" I said.

Freddie smiled and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss, in which I happily returned.

Sam rolled her eyes at the two lovebirds.

"I'm gonna go eat some ham" she said before turning away and exiting the studio.

The two didn't notice her leave because they were pretty preoccupied.


	3. Kissin U

**here it is the song all of you have been waiting for *drum roll!* KISSIN U!**

**i had alot of fun writing this cahppie so plz enjoy!**

**song: Kissing U**

**artist: Miranda Cosgrove**

**couple: duh creddie!**

* * *

Freddie Benson was cleaning up his room, while listening to his stereo.

He was wearing blue jeans, white runners and an unbuttoned red shirt. It was open so you could see his well toned body and six pack muscles from working out at the gym.

He picked up his brown jacket off the floor when a folded piece of paper fell out of the pocket and landed softly on the bed.

Freddie hung up his jacket went over to his bed and opened the mystery note.

It was a bunch of lyrics to a song written by Carly.

Freddie turned off his stereo with his remote and got comfortable on the bed.

The note read:

_Kissin U_

_By Carly Shay to Freddie Benson_

_Sparks fly  
its like electricity  
I might die  
when I forget how to breathe  
you get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
like everything around me  
It's frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen_

'Wow' Freddie muttered under his breath. Did he really make Carly feel that way? He smiled and continued reading, the tune playing in his head.

_Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

Freddie remembers how every time Carly's all whipped up on something he kisses her and then she calms down. And when she's upset or crying Freddie just holds her even when she yells at him and tries to push him away, he just holds her tighter and kisses her head waiting patiently for her to calm down.

_Past loves  
They never got very far  
Walls of made sure  
I've got in my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me_

Freddie remembered all the nubs that Carly dated and how every single one broke her heart. But he will never break her heart he will love it forever.

_But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears_

Freddie remembered how phsyed Carly was when she was dating the bad boy Griffin. But now that he and Carly are together Freddie found that sometimes when their watching a movie he could see out of the corner of his eye Carly glancing at him and smiling.

_Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

Freddie smiles when he reads the chorus. It tells him that he and Carly dating has never made her so happy. And he was over the moon with it too.

_I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love_

Wait does the last word say '_love'? _Are his eyes deceiving him? Has the beautiful Carly Shay fallen in love with the tech producer Freddie Benson?

_Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

Freddie smirked and before he could finish the sing he hopped off the bed quickly fixed him self in front of the mirror and raced out of his room. Ignoring his mother's outburst's and orders he made his way to the Shays apartment door.

He twisted the handle to find it open. He walked on in.

"Carl's you here?' he yelled.

"In the studio!" Carly screamed back from upstairs.

He smirked and ran into the elevator and went up to top floor. When he reached to top he walked out and into the iCarly studio where Carly was playing guitar hero on her violin.

"what's up?" he asked?" pausing the game.

Freddie smirked and responded by walking over and kissing her on the lips, his arms round Carlys waist as he did so.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining" Carly asked when they broke away for air.

Freddie held up the sheet with the song lyrics on.

"I wanted to see if I felt sparks fly when we kiss" he smirked.

"And do you?" Carly quizzed, her hands placed on his well toned chest.

He responded by planting his lips firmly back on hers.

In between breaths he muttered "I love you Carly Shay"

"I love you too Freddie" she muttered back.

Freddie smiled and continued kissing the girl of his dreams.

_When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
How clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you_

* * *

**There it is i hoped you liked it.**

**the next song uploaded will be shakespeare, i know you guys have been nagging me to write about it so i will.**

**peace out!**

**luv starfish1234**

**xoxoxoxox**


	4. Shakespeare

**HEY GUYS SOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPPIE**

**BUT HERE IT IS THE CHAPTER YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN BEGGING FOR ME TO WRITE IS FINALLY DONE!**

**TOOK ME AGES TO WRITE THIS, AND YOU MIGHT GTE CONFUSED WIRTING THIS BUT TRUST ME ITS REALLY GOOD AND IS A GREAT STORY :)**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!**

**SONG: Shakespeare**

**ARTIST: Miranda Cosgrove**

**COUPLE: Creddie!**

* * *

Winter snowflakes flew past the window of the Groovy Smoothie. An old lady bustled and shuffled through the sprinkling snowstorm to the door, opened it and shuffled inside.

The cool breeze slipped through the opening and into the warm heated room. It danced over the customer's skin causing them all to shiver slightly. The old lad apologized to T-Bo as he glared and told her off for letting the cool breeze it, then returned trying to sell bagels on a stick.

The old lady shut the door and shuffled past two young teens, which were laughing and sipping smoothies on a table near the window.

Carly threw her head back in laughter when Freddie joked about the old lady shuffling past, once regaining her breath she was able to take a sip of her smoothie but nearly spat it out when Freddie joked again.

Freddie noticed a small dribble of smoothie escape Carly's lip, being the good friend he is he smiled and reached over rubbing it gently off with a napkin. Carly thanked him and smiled.

_I saw you there, so beautiful you stopped and stared, so magical_

ICarly rehearsal had finished a while ago and without Sam being there due to detention, the two decided to wrap up early and head down to the Groovy Smoothie.

Carly smiled again. She liked it when Sam wasn't around sometimes. It was nice sometimes to talk to someone who wasn't trying to eat a full ham in front of you, and Freddie always knew how to make her smile.

Freddie checked the time on his phone, it read 6:30.

"Hey what's the time?" Carly asked

"6:30"

"Oh of go to go"

"Why?"

"Spencer's going on a date tonight and I have to be home so he knows I'm safe before he leaves."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

_Then you asked me for my name, and we took and uptown train_

Carly smiled at Freddie's thoughtfulness, "yeah thanks, but don't you wanna finish your smoothie?

Freddie smirked and shook the cup showing her that it was empty "already done" he smirked.

Carly giggled, and then they grabbed their coats and headed out into the icy winter wind.

_Before you leave, get up to go  
I wanna know_

As the icy wind crept through their winter coats, Carly glanced over at Freddie and swore she saw him blush. She felt a rush of heat appear on her cheeks but she convinced herself that it was the wind. She then wondered to herself.

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go_

They blissfully trudged through the wind not much talking was involved. Both were in their own little worlds, also both were just happy to be in each others company.

_You walk me home, so wonderful  
It starts to snow, it's incredible_

They reach the outskirts of their apartment building. As they crossed the road it began to snow a little. Carly stops outside the lobby doors and looks up. She smiled inside and outside, Freddie stopped and watched Carly smile _what an incredible sight _they both thought, yet both were thinking different things.

_Now we're walking up my street  
And you slowly turn to me_

They walked into the lobby, ignoring Lewberts yells about the cool breeze and hopped in the elevator.

Stepping out of the lift and into the hallway/corridor of their floor, heavily in conversation they realize that this was time to say goodbye. Stopping outside Carly's door Freddie leaned against the frame while Carly fiddle with her keys.

She found them but they slipped out of her cold hands and dropped onto the even colder hard floor. Freddie being a gentleman bent down, picked them up and handed them to her. Carly nearly melted when Freddie's warm soft hand wrapped round her cold one giving her the keys.

"Thanks" she muttered.

_You're three inches from my lips  
But before we do this_

Their eyes locked and for a spilt second sparks flew. Carly began to shake Freddie had never been this close before and she liked it. He slowly began to lean in and their lips were about to touch. But Carly's head was swimming with thoughts.

_Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
what do you like? Before you go, oh oh_

Carly turned her head away smiling shyly. Freddie's face fell with disappointment. He sighed, waved goodbye and then entered his apartment. Carly felt guilty. Opening the door and stepping inside she called out to Spencer. She picked up a note off the table explaining Spencer's absence. "Gone on the date c you 2nite love Spence"

Carly sighed. She didn't really want to be alone in this weather. Changing into some comfortable track pants and sweater, popping some popcorn she made her way over to Freddie's apartment. Knocking on the door a few times he finally opened. He was wearing a white muscle shirt underneath an unbuttoned jacket. Carly bit her lip when she noticed how his shirt clung to his muscles.

_Show me the place where you come from  
And the places you dream of_

"Hey" he said cheerfully.

"Hey can I hang with you its sorter lonely over at my place" she asked.

He smiled and let her in.

"Only if I can have that bucket of popcorn" he joked.

"You wanna watch a movie?" she asked

"Sure thing, you pick and I'll go get some peppy cola" he replied

_I wanna know everything you are  
but before we get that far_

Carly picked 'cool running's' they settled down comfortably on the couch. They were having a good time laughing, eating popcorn and drinking peppy cola, till the power went out ¾ into the movie.

_Do you like, I need to know  
Do you like, before you go  
_  
Carly groaned.

"Power cut" Freddie explained.

"Now what" he asked.

Quick thinking of something to do Carly came up with an idea.

"Ummmm how bout 20Qs?" she offered.

Freddie turned towards her.

"Okay you go first"

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?_

Playing 20 questions turned out to be more fun and interesting then that movie was. In about half and hour the power came back on but the two didn't notice. They were to busy caught up in deep conversation.

"Ok your turn" Freddie said poking her.

Thinking of nothing else to say, just saying the fist thing that came into her head. "Do you like Shakespeare?" she asked.

Freddie looked confused with the question, but shrugged it off. "Umm yeah I guess? I like his plays" he answered sincerely.

_Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

Carly was shocked by his answer, yet she smiled at it as well.

Forgetting that it was his turn she blurted out another question.

"Do you like watching movies on Sunday?" she asked

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

"Yeah, yesterday was Sunday and remember You, Sam and me watched Avatar together" he said.

Carly smiled at the memory, and again asked another question.

"Do you like making faces at the station?"

Freddie laughed at the question.

"What's so funny" she asked annoyed.

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

"Can you not remember?" he laughed.

Carly looked confused "remember what?"

"When we were bout five and six we always went to the station and took crazy picture of funny faces" he pointed out.

Carly laughed when she finally remembered.

_Making faces in the station?_

Freddie was finally going to have his turn in asking Carly a question when his phone rang. Sighing he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Freddie I'll be late coming home, can you please go get some low cal, low fat, high calcium milk from the store?"

"Yeah sure what ever"

"Sorry Carl's I got to go to the store and get some milk for mum" he apologized.

Disappointed but understood Carly nodded her head.

He got up heading towards the door, with Carly trailing behind him.

"Want me to walk with you down to the lobby?" she asked jokingly.

Freddie laughed and accepted. There was just one more question she wanted to ask him.

_Do you like, yea yea yea yea_

When they got to the lobby Freddie was about to say goodbye and thank Carly for her company but Carly beat him to it.

"Hey we didn't finish our game" she said.

Freddie shrugged "okay then ask me your last question."

Carly thought for a moment then found the perfect way to ask the question that's been hanging in the back of her mind for ages.

"Do you like kissing in the rain?" she asked.

Freddie smirked took her arm and pulled her outside.

It had stopped snowing and had begun to rain. He cupped her cheek in his hand while the other slid round her waist pulling her towards him.

He licked his lips then pressed them softly onto hers.

Carly definitely felt sparks when his soft lips moved with hers. She glided one hand on his shoulder and pressed back. When they broke the kiss both needing air Freddie looked at Carly who was smiling at him.

"Yes very much, especially when it's with you Carly" he answered.

Carly's face lit up. Then she pressed back to him kissing him harder then he kissed her, running her hand through his wet hair, his tongue dancing with hers.

Soon getting the milk was forgotten, but the two we pretty preoccupied.

* * *

**TAH-DAH i nice long chappie song on one of my fav songs Shakespeare**

**i hope you guys liked it! R&R plz**

**also check out my new story iInvestigate its realllllly good and i can't wait to upload the next chappie till then peace out!**

**luv creddiefan101**

**xxoxoxoxoxox**

**(the next song uploaded will probaly be 'there will be tears' or 'disgusting' you guys listen to both and tell me which one! :D)**


	5. SEDDIE

**Soz guys for not updating in a while, ive been drowning in Homework! :(**

**Bit here you go another song-fic to the album 'Sparks Fly'. Sorry to all you 'creddie' fans out there, this is a 'seddie' fan fic.**

**I was going to make this a 'creddie' album, but this song suited seddie more than creddie. Please don't flame me i still love creddie :)**

**Song: disgusting**

**Artist: Miranda Cosgrove**

**Couple: SamxFreddie**

**Enjoy! R&R PLz**

**( i don't own iCarly or the album sparks fly)**

* * *

"Alright who's ready to do a web show?" Freddie announced as he walked into the Shays apartment.

Sam turned around and locked eyes with the tech Producer.

_My heart booms  
at the speed of light_

"Sam are you ok?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah...Whats you problem Fredster" she stuttered. "Fredster? That's the best you could come up with?" he joked. Sam shot him a dirty look and walked away.

_But the exit sign's  
Always on my mind  
always in my sight_

"Guys iCarly begins in 30 mins" Freddie announced. "God it's so hot" Carly said fanning herself. "Yeah it is" Freddie said and he took off his shirt. Sam felt her blood rise and her heart beat faster as he did so. "I'm going to go eat, before I ah puke" she insulted and went downstairs. "I need a drink" she whispered to herself.

_I can say that I  
really want to stay_

"Sam, hey are you with us?" Carly asked. Sam shook her thoughts out of her head and nodded "Yeah I'm fine" _lie_. They both shrugged and accepted her pathetic cover up, which relieved Sam.

_But the devil inside_

_Always wins the fight  
always gets his way_

"hi-yah!" the young karate kid snapped the plank of wood in half with just one kick. Both Carly and Sam cheered. "So what's next?" Carly asked Sam. "Hey kid do you wanna break something else? Freddie's arm, leg, perhaps face?" she replied looking at the kid then at the camera.

"Sam, why are you so mean to Freddie?" Carly asked once the show was over. "I don't know" Sam mumbled.

_Jump out the window  
Gotta get out on the highway  
When things are getting too attached  
I need an escape_  
_  
_"whatever, I'm going home" Sam announced. She really wasn't going home she just wanted to get away from everything. She left the Shays apartment, went down the stairs, stepping out of the lobby doors and ignoring Lewberts snores, Sam made her way across the road and into an empty park

_I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say_

Sam sat down on one of the cold empty swings. She swung back and fourth slowly a few times before looking up and noticing that the stars were out. Fresh air was just what Sam needed. Inside the apartment she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

_It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you_

Sam couldn't figure out why her heart beated faster tonight. Sure it was a little warmer than usual due to summer, but she's never felt this way in summer. The last time she felt like this was she was dating Shane, and that was because she was in love. But Sam couldn't be in love, could she?

_Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
_

There's no way Sam was in love with Freddie. I mean she hates him and he hates her back. Their both always teasing and insulting each other. But they have had their good times together as well.

_But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting_

Wait Freddie. Why is Sam's mind drifting to Freddie. Freddie disgusts her. The way that he hangs out with dorks, how he annoys her with" 5, 4, 3, 2," the way that his shirt clings to his muscles in hot weather, and his deep brown eyes that makes your heart melt. Whoa. Sam felt as though her head was going to explode. She hopped off the swing and went for a night stroll.

_It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby_

Sam's head drifted off into a world maze of thoughts. She began to remember how she acted round people before she became friends with Freddie and Carly. She always used to insult _everyone _and she was slowly on her way to jail. Now she's found herself calming down a little bit around people and her grades aren't as half bad as they were before.

_Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

"Urgh!" Sam yelled. She can't shake the nerd out of her head. Maybe she should go back to being all _girly_ again; with the way she's feeling. Her and Freddie? Yeah like as if that's going to happen. To like Freddie she may as well take a walk of shame.

_My mind blinks  
Like a traffic light_

Sam stopped at the edge of a street corner. She pressed the button and waited for the man to turn green, so she could cross. Studying the cars traffic light it reminded her on how her feelings been working lately.

_And stop and go  
Changing all the time  
And it makes me scared  
That I haven't left  
And I'm still right here  
More, more, more or less_

Red- heating up whenever he walks in the room, yellow – when she feels warm and fuzzy when he smiles, green – definitely jealously whenever Freddie does something sweet for Carly. Wait. Jealousy, love, fuzziness? All these feeling were beginning to scare Sam. The green man glowed on the light, and the cars stopped. Sam crossed the road and continued on her night stroll.

_Jump out in traffic  
Yeah, I gotta go my own way  
My heart is slipping, too intense_

Not even bothering to looking for cars now Sam continued to walk right across, her mind lost in thought. Staring up at the stars every now and then gave her a sense of comfort, but no answers. Her heart felt as if it was falling deep down a hole in which she couldn't reach.

_need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say_

Sam stopped and lay down flat on the edge of a grassy bank. Staring up at the stars, she felt comfort at the same time she was angry. Why couldn't she figure this out? Why is she even feeling this way? She just wants to run away from everything, get away. But even if she runs away she still has to turn back and face it.

_It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
_  
I mean, how can she like Freddie. She's always hated Freddie since the day they met. Why all of a sudden she feels different around him. It's disgusting having feelings for someone you hate. It's also hard to love someone who hates you. Wait love? What's going on?

_It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

Urgh! Oh how she hated Freddie right now. He's the reason she's feeling all confused and acting as if she's one of those lovesick, lost girls in a mushy chick flick. She's beginning to act like Melanie. All _girly_and weak. Sam tried rubbing her temples to help with the love headache but still she felt the same. "URGH! Curse him!" she mumbled. She stood up, and allowed the warm summer wind to play with her blonde curls.

_Chapter by chapter  
I'm falling faster and faster  
Becoming manic, the magic  
It's so romantic, I panic oh  
_  
Her heart was beating faster with feelings, and her head was bursting with thoughts. And here she is standing on the edge of a cliff; her back to the city and her face to the wind and still, she couldn't work this out. It was like a magic nightmare that she can't control or wake up from.

_Hit the eject button but  
It must be stuck, something's up  
I'm drifting out  
Right over the brink, baby_

Taking a step back, Sam remembered the kiss that she and Freddie experienced on the roof, near the fire escape. Sam could help but admit that she enjoyed the kiss. The it hit her. She does like Freddie. All those embarrassing things she did to him was to hide her feelings, seeing him fawn over Carly made her jealous. Other than that, to her Freddie was a delicious slice of bacon that she wanted badly. But there was only one way to find out if her feelings were true.

_It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting_

Making up her mind, Sam ran to Bush well Plaza. She through open the door to the lobby and dashed up the stairs. On her way she quickly texted Freddie to meet her at the fire escape immediately. She got there, and thank god Freddie wasn't there already so she had time to catch her breath and figure out what she was going to do. At strange timing Freddie arrived, just as she had finalized on what she was doing.

_It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame_

"Hello?, Sam?" he called

"Over here" she stuttered a bit. Slightly nervous.

"Oh hey, you ahh texted" he said.

"Yeah, um can I ask you something?" she looked at him with a questioning look.

Freddie shrugged "ahh sure"

She gestured him to sit down, they sat in the same place where they had there first kiss on the rooftop.

"So shoot" he said.

Sam took a deep breath "yeah so you know how we kissed, and please let me finish before you say anything"

Freddie nodded and understood. Sam continued.

"And you know that we only kissed because we wanted to get it over and done with right? and that we went straight back to hating each other afterwards. And act as if nothing happened"

Freddie's face showed slight confusion but still he listened.

"Well I was wondering, have you been experiencing weird feelings lately?" she asked him

Freddie was sort of taken aback by the question. He was about to respond with a 'No" but then he thought about it and realized that he had himself been feeling weird around Sam for a while. The sort of feelings he experienced with Carly when they first met.

"Ah yeah, I would have to admit I have" he said quietly

Sam was shocked. Did he feel the same way?

"Oh, because I sort have been too" she finally admitted.

"So what do you want to do about it?" he asked.

Sam took a deep breath before doing something she'd never thought she would ever do again in her lifetime.

She slowly leaned over and kissed him softly, on the lips.

First Freddie though she was going to slap him, but was shocked when he felt her lip upon his once more.

_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_

After one sided kissing Sam pulled away, Feeling more stupider than ever. "I'm sorry…I just…I don't know what just happened…umm….i should… um…. Go" she babbled and looked away hurt and embarrassed.

Freddie just broke into a huge smile and turned her head towards his. He leaned in and they kissed once more. Sam's eyelids closed and her hand slid round his neck, Freddie cupped her cheeks with both hands. The kiss was soft and passionate.

After a few minutes they pulled away and both smiled.

'What was?" Sam began

Freddie cut her off and placed a finger on her lips.

"I think I just got over my crush on Carly and have fallen instead for a meat loving, tough, yet sensationally beautiful girl"

Sam eyes instantly lit up. No one had ever said anything so sweet to her, not even Jonah or Shane.

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss once more.

_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting  
_

Never in Sams life had she ever experienced something so disgustingly perfect.

**THE END**

**

* * *

****Well I hope you liked it. Next I will be uploading either "bam" or "there will be tears" you guys email me and vote on which one I should write first.**

**(Here is a tip you guys if you review and email me I type faster!) So please review, criticism is welcome as well! **

**I'll upload soon **

**Luv you guys xoxoxoxox**


End file.
